


Bug Bites and Love Bites

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Sora and Riku fight Boogie Oogie in Halloween Town, and in the climax of the fight, Boogie Oogies explodes and his insect insides fall all over Sora.While Riku tries his best to rescue him, the feeling of the bugs overwhelm Sora and cause unexpected sensations.Kinks: Formicophilia. Intimate Healing. Foreign Body Insertion. Extraction. Accidental Orgasm. Acnephilia. No Penetration.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 11





	Bug Bites and Love Bites

The ocean brought Sora a message in a bottle. Jack Skellington, of Halloween Town, was requesting his assistance.

Boogie Oogie had reformed and was causing trouble again.

Jack was preoccupied, dealing with the chaos that the underlings, Lock, Shock and Barrel, were causing and he needed an extra hand dealing with the big bad.

Sora, of course agreed, but when stopping by the castle to pick up Donald and Goofy, they were both too busy. Donald cast a disguise spell on Sora; his black, fur lined get up, with fangs and shadowed eyes - but didn't have time to come with him.

Since neither Jack, Donald nor Goofy were available to help, Sora returned to Destiny Islands and asked Riku to come along.

They headed to Halloween Town and Oogie Boogies funhouse.

The keyblade weilding duo engaged in battle under the headache inducing blacklights.

Riku hadn't been to Halloween Town before, and hadn't known their enemy was just a burlap sack. What Riku also didn't know, was that Boogi Oogie had insects for innards.

So when Boogie Oogie was mid jump above Soras head, Riku didn't think twice before catching him off guard and slashing him with BraveHeart, landing the finishing blow.

The sack fell apart and burst with creepy crawlies. And, unfortunately, Sora was showered with them all.

The cockroaches, the crickets, the slugs, the spiders, the beetles, the grasshoppers, anything and everything, from malicious to benign. Sora was swarmed by giant insects and parasites.

The noises they made were all Sora could hear. Sora cringed so hard that his teeth hurt.

Sora clamped his ears closed and screamed. He screamed until his voice was hoarse. He screamed, even and especially as he felt creatures crawl inside his mouth. He couldn't stop screaming. He started to choke.

Riku shoved his hand in Soras mouth and scooped the over enthusiastic creatures out. He shoved his finger down his friends throat, and Sora hurled up slugs. The slime dangled from his lips as he gasped for air.

Riku sucked on Soras nose, like parents do for babies, and spat out the bugs that had crawled up there.

Riku yanked Soras clothes off and bugs went flying everywhere. They scampered away, squeaking, chirping and buzzing.

Sora was down to his underwear but while the majority of the creatures were gone, many still clung to his bare skin. He fell to his knees, scratching and hyperventilating.

Riku cradled Soras face and looked into his eyes. He gently shushed him. Sora tried to hold back his sobs, but his tears and snot ran down his face. He was completely distraught.

Riku continued to shush him as he cleaned Soras face with his sleeve. He used a fingernail to gently lift away an ant that was stuck on Soras eye ball.

"Keep your eyes on me", Riku said gently. But it made Sora panic more, staring at his lips in distress.

"I can't hear you!", Sora cried.

Riku cocked Soras head and looked in his ear. In the neon lights, he could vaguely see legs, scrambling as it tried to burrow itself deeper into Soras ear. Riku gently pinched it and dragged it out. With a frustrated flutter of its worn and torn wings, it was thrown to the ground and stomped on.

Riku cradled Soras face again and gently encouraged him to hush. He theatrically started breathing deeply, to encourage Sora to mimic him, and Sora did his best to try.

Riku kept eye contact as he swiped the insects off Soras body. When Sora flinched at a pest, Riku took his chin and pressed their noses together, making it impossible for Sora to see anything else.

But the tickling was like static through Soras body, and the noises were insufferable. Bites and stings, the burrowing into his flesh; it was agony like nothing he'd felt before. He could feel life writhing and growing within his body. The buzzing was so loud. The chirping was so loud.

His thoughts were in a frenzy and all the fear inside burst out in a scream.

Sora started scratching himself all over, the itchiness both real and imagined. He was causing red streaks on his skin. He was hyperventilating.

Until Riku silenced him with a kiss. Sora went stiff. Riku could taste his tears, but he'd stopped screaming.

Sora was shocked stiff. His eyes were wide. His long lashes didn't even flutter when ants dangled from them. He stared into Rikus eyes, blue meeting blue. Their eyes seemed to glow in the dark. Riku, his role model and best friend, was kissing him.

With Sora suffiently distracted, Riku slowly raked his fingers through Soras hair, combing away the creepy crawlies looking to live within it. They rained down the brunettes back, and so many did so that they could hear them thump on the floor. They gracelessly flew away with torn and tattered wings, or scampered between the metal plates of the floor. Thankfully, none ever attempted to come back. Sora theoried they were probably regrouping elsewhere, hoping to build back Boogie Oogies body again.

Riku broke the kiss and cradled Soras face.

"Sora, listen to me; don't cast any healing spells until I tell you to. Some of them are inside you, and if you heal your skin, you're gonna seal them inside."

"It hurts, Riku!", Sora sobbed. "It hurts so much!"

"I know it does, Sora", Riku replied, and he really did. Soras heart was crying out for him and it hurt Rikus chest. "I'm sorry."

Then Riku pinned Sora to the ground, using one of his large, strong hands to pin Soras hands over his head. Sora writhed and whimpered beneath him. It was difficult to see everything in the black light. The fluorescents shone a green tint upon Soras nude, restrained body. All manner of insects crawled all over him and he writhed and whimpered as they did so. He flinched every time they chirped or fluttered their wings. He was baby faced and sweet, and the small monsters had brought him to tears. He bit his lip as he struggled to endure it all. His little teeth were bright white in the black light.

It was shocking how much harm the insects had done in just minutes. What a normal bug did, these ones did with gusto.

Sora had a red sore on his thigh, and in it was a cluster of holes. It was a myiasis. Larvae of flies had buried under Soras skin. It didn't usually work that quickly, it usually took days, but they were from an evil entities body. As if normal parasites weren't evil enough.

"Brace yourself, Sora", Riku warned. Then he grabbed and squeezed his thigh. What emerged from the depths of those black holes was monstrous; dozens of fat, giant worms. Sora screamed.

Riku scooped them up and threw them aside. He squeezed and out sprouted more, and more, and more. Every round of squirming maggots made Riku feel nauseous, but he had to hold himself together and work quickly. If they could do this in mere minutes, Sora would soon be eaten alive.

Only when he was sure that the last worm was out did he pour a healing potion over the wound.

Riku drained the fluid from blisters. He popped the bug bites, the pus bursting everywhere. He raked his fingernail across the stingers, dragging them out. Sora screamed in pain and relief.

It all smelled rancid, which was alot to say considering they were in Halloween Town. It smelled similar to the corpses that lived near by.

As Sora cringed, his whole body spasmed and he cocked his leg in the air. He saw ants crawling over his toes and they tickled his foot.

Sora felt an overwhelmingly ticklish sensation in his underwear, but when he tried to tell Riku he was silenced with another kiss. Sora started kicking at the floor, and trying to jerk his head away, but Riku wouldn't let him speak. Riku thought he was just panicking, not trying to tell him something important and was trying to soothe him. So he was forced to endure it while Riku worked elsewhere.

The ominous tickling made him shudder, but in a different manner this time. It was titillating in a difficult to understand way. He was being touched all over, by thousands of things.

Between Rikus kisses and the tingling all over his cock, Sora started moaning - but he didn't want to be. It felt gross and good all at once.

He felt them crawling in every possible nook and cranny. They swarmed his balls, his cock, inside his foreskin and even explored his slit.

His muscles kept being forced to spasm because he was being tickled, and it was triggering intense pulses through his body, so powerful they almost hurt, yet they brought out laughter from him.

Despite his fear, despite his pain, despite his guilt, he was starting to get aroused. He shouldn't be taking pleasure in such an ominous sensation, but nevertheless he started swooning. Leeches sucked hungrily on his swollen, hard nipples. As he gasped in ecstasy, Riku shoved his tongue in his mouth. They rolled their tongues together, and the sloppiness reminded Sora of the slugs that dragged themselves across his belly. He couldn't escape his grip on his wrists, so tight it was painful, but with every swoon, he arched higher and higher off the ground, feeling like he was floating. He was rising from hell to heaven.

With a howl that echoed off the walls, Sora convulsed and had an orgasm. He creamed himself. He howled again, when the creatures in his briefs punished him by biting him all over. The pleasure and pain were impossible to distinguish from eachother. His back slammed on the ground, and he felt bugs splatter beneath him.

Sora screamed into Rikus mouth, but it wasn't until Sora bit his lip with his fangs that he was finally granted the opportunity to speak. Riku broke the kiss and spat out blood. "Riku! They're in my underwear too!", Sora yelled.

Riku went wide eyed and yanked down Soras briefs. Ants were swarming all over Soras penis. Soras member was erect and twitching, but the ants held on no problem. Some of them were stuck, struggling to escape droplets of semen.

Riku didn't address Soras erection, he only brushed and blew away the creatures.

Then he finally released Soras wrists. "Heal", he finally said, and Sora drained his mana doing so. Sparkles appeared.

The rashes, red and raw, were soothed. The infected bites and blisters went away without a trace. The black holes in his flesh sealed up. There were still tiny bites on his body, as he had just been ravaged, and his skin was still inflamed, but the most severe and infected ones were gone.

The occasional creature still lingered - a spider dangled from Soras hair, leeches feasted on him, ants appeared now and then, and slime trails were smeared all over his body, but the worst of it was over.

Sora jumped up onto Rikus lap, giving him a hug. Riku peeled off squashed bugs on Soras back while Sora calmed down. "I'm sorry for hurting your lip, Riku", Sora apologised quietly.

"You're apologising to me? Don't. I did this to you, I don't deserve an apology."

"You saved me", Sora said, snuggling into Rikus chest. "You... kissed me."

"I wanted to distract you, I'm sorry."

Sora snapped his head up. "To distract me? What... did you not mean it?"

Riku was silent and Sora winced. He released Riku with his head down. "Oh...", was all he could get out. He started trembling again, the tears welling up.

"It wasn't just that...", Riku confessed. "But... I don't want to hurt you again."

"Do... you want me, or not? I want you. I want you more than anything, Riku."

"Even after what I just put you through? What I keep putting you through..."

Sora pulled Rikus head down and kissed him. He used the last of his mana to cast a healing spell on Riku, sealing his torn lip. "I love you so much, Riku..."

He climbed back on Rikus lap and put Rikus hand on his penis. It was freckled with fire ant bites, and he flinched, but he encouraged Riku to stroke him. It stung with every brush of Rikus fingers. He shuddered as a cluster of hiding fire ants were squeezed out of his forskin. It hurt, but Sora was willing to suffer anything to have this kind of intimacy with Riku, and the determination warped the pain into something morbidly appealing. He screamed into Rikus mouth and dragged his nails up his back. He started to tremble as a pressure built within him. He could feel lingering bugs still crawling over his body, and he flinched as they tickled his nipples. He let his head fall back as he got lost. Riku blew away an ant he spotted crawling across Soras throat, then gently kissed it.

Sora was being touched all over, by so many things, in so many unmentionable nooks and crannies. Rikus breath tickled him too, in a way that made him finally actually giggle. He got too sweaty for some bugs to stay fixed.

With a quiet sigh, Sora came again. Some ants that had been trapped in his slit got forced out by the thick globs of his seed. They were bright white in the blacklight and stained Rikus pants, making it look like he'd creamed himself too.

"Sora...", Riku called gently.

"Sora!", they heard a second voice call.

In ran Jack Skellington, lanky and just as creepy as the bugs were. He found them and was shocked to see Sora naked in Rikus arms. "I came as soon as I could - what on earth happened? And who is this?", he asked, referring to Riku.

"This is Riku. He helped me defeat Boogie Oogie... but his bugs gave us problems afterwards," explained Sora. "I'm okay now though."

"I'll bring you to Dr. Finkelstein just in case", Jack insisted. "Come."

"Alright...", said Sora, then he gave Riku a gentle kiss. Jack backed away in surprise, then averted his gaze to give them privacy. He was more flustered by the loving gesture than he was of the meat suit that was Soras body.

"Thank you, Riku..", Sora said as he put his black, fluffy hat back on his head. He gave Riku a smile that was the purest of innocence, even with fangs, even in the ominous light, even as insects continued to walk on his body or drag themselves out of his cum. Soras purity couldn't be contaminated. He was perfect. Riku stared at him, enchanted, as Sora gathered his clothes and left with Jack.

The End


End file.
